Samurai
Living relics of a time when feudal lords ruled Yogoku, the Samurai are nomadic warriors. When invaders captured the Westerlands and slaughtered the nobility, the soldiers and retainers of the old regime lost their place in the world; with no masters to serve, the most loyal of servants in the world ventured forth in search of they knew not what, carrying only their swords and their code. Maintenance of the old traditions is a point of pride among this disposessed people - their language and mode of dress has changed little in a hundred years, and if you open your window on a cold winter night in the Greenheart District of Isley City, you can hear the daughters of their noble blood learning the haunting, sorrowful songs of their grandmothers. Samurai typically follow a strict code of moral conduct, and behave within the law to do what they feel is right, though there are notable exceptions. A Samurai can use a variety of weaponry, but will most often focus on one particular type in combat. While some will follow tradition and engage in combat in full armor, many in the modern era will eschew heavier armor in favor of light armor, if any at all. Key attributes for a Samurai are Coordination and Strength, but a well-rounded Samurai will benefit from a variety of attributes. Class Features Armor Proficiency Light, Medium : While the Samurai traditionally took to the battlefield in armor, a nomadic lifestyle has driven some to adopt lighter armor for easier travel. Weapon Training +1 to Archery, Blades, Polearms, and Unarmed : The Samurai were trained in a variety of methods of combat. Weapon Focus Blades ''or ''Polearms : A Samurai's weapon is his soul; a Samurai receives one category of weapons as a focus at character creation. Training : Even a highly-trained Samurai must remain diligent, continuing to train his mind as well as his body. At levels designated "Training" during character progression, the Samurai may increase one of his mental attributes-- Intelligence, Cognition, or Resilience-- by 1 point. This operates in addition to the normal attribute point acquisition at level up. Combat Style Kenjutsu, Iaijutsu, ''or ''Yarijutsu : At character creation, the Samurai may choose one combat style to learn. The chosen style will affect the Samurai's character progression as he levels up. Kenjutsu :: A sword style emphasizing direct one-on-one combat. Offers an even mix of offense and defense. Kenjutsu techniques require a sword to use. Iaijutsu :: A more agile style with an emphasis on reactionary, defensive techniques, wherein the practitioner can make a deadly attack even when their sword is sheathed. Iaijutsu techniques require a sword to use. Yarijutsu :: The art of the spear, giving an offensive edge to the Samurai's repertoire at the cost of defense. Yarijutsu techniques require a polearm to use. Kirikaesu Counterattack During combat, any Samurai who makes a successful defense roll with their equipped weapon skill can immediately retaliate, making an attack roll on the spot against the enemy who delivered the initial blow. The enemy can respond to this attack as normal. The counterattack action, taking place in the same moment as the defense, does not count against the Samurai's normal Agility bonus to defense actions in a round. Kirikaesu can only be used in melee combat, and only when equipped with a weapon. Shinken Blade At 20th level, the Samurai gains the ability to make a ranged attack with his katana as though he were making a melee attack. This ability can only be used once per day. This attack has the same damage value as the Samurai's normal attack, but gains the armor-piercing property, cannot cause bleeding, and has a maximum range of 10' multiplied by the Samurai's Energy or Will, whichever is higher. Techniques 'All Styles' Inner Power The Samurai reaps the benefits of his training. This technique allows the Samurai to choose a bonus trait. This technique may be taken up to four times. : Requires: VIT 7 Kasumi Haze This technique allows the Samurai to make a 5-foot step as a free action following any successful defense, rather than as a standard action once per turn. Additionally, the Samurai may now make a 5-foot step as a swift action following an attack that the Samurai's opponent successfully defends against. : Requires: Evasion 2 Mist Step The Samurai's footsteps are light and quick, allowing him to cover ground quickly and without alerting enemies. With this technique, the Samurai may make a 10-foot step rather than a 5-foot step; during the 10-foot step, the Samurai gains a +1 bonus to Stealth. This technique also increases the Samurai's movement speed by 10'. : Requires: COO 8 Torikari Bird-Hunting This technique enables the Samurai to use his weapon to defend against incoming arrows by striking them out of the air with grace and celerity. With this technique, the Samurai may make an opposed weapon roll against Archery attacks to defend; note, however, that this does not allow the use of a counterattack. : Requires: COO 9 'Kenjutsu' All or Nothing With this technique, the Samurai focuses his efforts completely on defense. The Samurai may choose to declare a parry or Evasion roll as an All or Nothing defense; if he does, he may only roll a chance die to defend with, but a success will negate all damage of the incoming attack, even if the attack would normally be a Glancing Blow. The All or Nothing defense must be used on a defensive maneuver that has at least two dice available; if only one die or a chance die is available, the defense may not be declared as All or Nothing. : Requires: Kenjutsu Style Mumyo-Ken Blade This technique is comprised of a remarkably fast counterattack-- fast enough that the Samurai sacrifices technique in favor of speed. The Samurai may choose to declare a Kirikaesu as a Mumyo-ken; if he does, he may only roll a chance die for his attack, but a success will be too fast for the opponent to defend against. While the damage of the strike may be reduced by armor, the targeted opponent will be unable to use their weapon skill or Evasion to defend themselves. The Mumyo-ken may only be used on an attack that has at least two dice available; if only one die or a chance die is available, the counterattack may not be declared as a Mumyo-ken. : Requires: Kenjutsu Style, COO 8 Rouga Fang A deceptive sword strike, wherein the Samurai increases the distance of a lunging sword thrust to catch an enemy who has otherwise believed he had evaded the attack successfully. When making a Piercing attack with a katana, if the opponent successfully evades the Samurai may reroll the attack without penalty as a free action. The opponent may defend against this attack as though the Samurai had made a second attack. Each time the Samurai attempts to use this technique against the same opponent in a single combat encounter, the attack receives a cumulative -1 penalty to Blades on further attempts to use the technique. : Requires: Kenjutsu Style, COO 8, STR 6 Steel Body The Samurai receives an Armor Rating bonus equal to his or her Energy. : Requires: Kenjutsu Style, VIT 6 Still Mind The Samurai receives a bonus to Magic Resistance equal to his or her Will. : Requires: Kenjutsu Style, RES 6 Tsubame Gaeshi Reversal A precise blade attack, comprised of two consecutive strikes with amazing speed. When performing two attacks against a single opponent in one turn, if the opponent does not defend successfully against the first attack, they do not get a chance to defend against the second. This technique can only be used twice per combat, and cannot be designated as a Zantetsu. : Requires: 'Kenjutsu Style, ''COO 7'' Zantetsu Cutter The Samurai can attack with frightening precision and power; once per day, a Samurai can designate a successful attack as a Zantetsu. This attack will completely ignore the target's Armor Rating and deal damage directly to the opponent. : Requires: Kenjutsu Style, STR 10 'Iaijutsu' Blinding Speed The Samurai is treated as though their weapon is readied at all times for the purposes of attacking, defending, and counterattacking, even if their weapon is sheathed. Unsheathing the sword is treated as a free action instead of a swift action. : Requires: Iaijutsu Style, COO 7 Eye of the Storm While the Samurai has his sword sheathed, he presents himself as an innocuous opponent, either deterring potential assailants or lulling attackers into a false sense of security. While his sword is sheathed, the Samurai gets a +1 bonus to Speechcraft when attempting to convince others not to attack. Alternately, if the Samurai is already in combat, he can intentionally provoke attacks from opponents; the Samurai gains +1 to Evasion and Blades while doing so. : Requires: Iaijutsu Style, Speechcraft 1 Hachi Origeki Strike With masterful speed, the Samurai becomes capable of striking even bullets out of the air with his sword. The Samurai may use his Blades skill to defend against Firearms attacks; note that counterattacks cannot be made against such attacks, however. : Requires: Iaijutsu Style, COO 15, Blinding Speed Inazuma Strike In the blink of an eye, the samurai is capable of making a flurry of attacks. If the samurai successfully performs a Kirikaesu against an opponent, the samurai may forfeit any number of defense actions he had available on that turn to make that many attacks against his opponent on the spot, as though it were the samurai's regular attack action. Each of these extra attacks is treated as a regular attack and can be defended against as normal, save that they cannot be counterattacked by the opponent. The samurai's sword must be sheathed in order to use this technique. : Requires: Iaijutsu Style, COO 9, Blinding Speed Quick Sheathe This technique increases the speed of his resheathing action, allowing him to return his sword to its scabbard as a swift action. : Requires: Iaijutsu Style, COO 8 Strike Without Thought Once per combat, this technique allows a Samurai to circumvent the normal initiative and go first in the turn order, even if another character or opponent has a higher initiative score. : Requires: Iaijutsu Style, COO 10 Wrath of Heaven The Samurai learns to use the sheath of his sword to enhance the speed of his draw. When making his first attack or counterattack of a turn with his sword sheathed, the Samurai gains a +1 bonus to his Blades skill, and the attack's damage increases by 1. The blade must be sheathed in order to use this technique; sheathing the sword can be performed as a standard action. : Requires: Iaijutsu Style, COO 13 'Yarijutsu' Advancing Attack This technique allows the samurai to make one normal attack at any point in their turn; this attack can be performed during the character's attack step, as normal, before movement, or even during movement. : Requires: Yarijutsu Style, COO 6 Douryuusen Dragon Strike Allows the Samurai to do no damage with an attack, instead tripping the opponent and rendering them fallen. : Requires: Yarijutsu Style Heavenly Spear This technique permits the Samurai to take advantage of a fallen opponent's weak position and attempts to skewer them to the ground. When using this technique, the Samurai gains a +2 to Polearms checks on fallen opponents. : Requires: Yarijutsu Style, Douryuusen, STR 10 Impale This technique allows the Samurai to viciously run his enemy through. When making a successful Piercing attack, the Samurai may choose to leave his weapon in his opponent; doing so will prevent the Samurai from attacking or defending with that weapon, but the impaled opponent will be unable to make a movement action on their turn, and receives -1 to all attack and defense rolls against opponents. This technique lasts indefinitely and can be ended by the Samurai at any time. : Requires: Yarijutsu Style, STR 9, Mighty Charge Kamitsuki God-Thrust With this technique, the Samurai may make a called shot to an opponent's legs without incurring a penalty. The roll must still be made with Agility instead of Power, and the opponent will receive a +1 bonus to defend themselves, but the normal -1 penalty for a called shot is removed. : Requires: Yarijutsu Style Mighty Charge A Samurai with this technique may charge an enemy, building up momentum and making their attack all the more devastating. To perform a Mighty Charge, the Samurai must not use the Advancing Attack technique during their movement action for the turn, and must move directly forward for their full movement speed at the enemy they wish to attack. For every 10 feet covered during a Mighty Charge beyond 20, add a +1 die bonus to the next attack roll. (For example, a 30' charge will give a +1 bonus; a 50' charge would give a +3 bonus, and so on.) : Requires: Yarijutsu Style, COO 8, STR 8 Precision The Samurai is able to pinpoint weaknesses in an opponent's armor and pierce them with amazing accuracy. When using this technique, the Samurai may designate a called shot against an opponent's armor; this called shot will function the same as a called shot to a small location, including the -3 penalty to attack. If successful, the attack will be treated as armor-piercing, and will deal an extra point of damage to the opponent's armor. : Requires: Yarijutsu Style, COO 10 : Samurai Traits Agile Strike The Samurai can make an attack at a -1 die penalty while tumbling. : Requires: Acrobatics 2, COO 10 Blood Rampage With this trait, a Samurai who fells an opponent may immediately make a 5-foot step as a free action and attack an adjacent opponent, if there is one, as a swift action. This trait may only be made in combat, and cannot be used if the slain opponent was unconscious or otherwise unable to defend themselves. : Requires: COO 8, VIT 6 Combat Prowess The Samurai adds half of his Power and half of his Agility to all melee attacks. : Requires: Finesse, COO 12 Education The Samurai were well-versed in many different fields. This trait adds a permanent +1 bonus to one of the following Knowledge skills: Geography, History, Linguistics, Nobility, Society, or Strategy. This trait may be taken multiple times, but a different skill must be selected each time. : Requires: COG 8 Focused Attack With this trait, the Samurai may spend a full-round action to add his Energy to his next attack roll. : Requires: VIT 5, RES 8 Mounted Combat Thanks to training in the art of fighting from horseback, the Samurai gains a permanent +1 bonus to Ride, and a temporary +1 bonus to all trained weapon skills when riding a mount. : Requires: Ride 1 Noble Demeanor This trait grants the Samurai a +1 bonus to Speechcraft when speaking courteously, behaving in a proper manner, and being diplomatic. It also confers a permanent +1 bonus to Knowledge - Nobility. Strike from the Void This trait allows a Kirikaesu to be performed after successfully dodging an attack with Evasion. : Requires: COO 10, Evasion 2 Well-Rounded Training The Samurai may learn an additional combat style. : Requires: INT 7, COO 7 Level Progression Category:Classes Category:Base Classes Category:Fighter Classes Category:Defense Classes